The Piano Master
by Thatonefangirl132
Summary: Mathew Williams was invisible to the world around him,nobody seemed to care.He was always forgotten him moving was the start of something that would change his life forever. London was filled with dreamers like himself, but Mathew could be stepping into something dangerous and exciting a journey that may lead to forbidden love with someone who may not be who he seems to be. prucan
1. A beautiful encounter

_**A/N: Sorry if you thought this was an update, I really am! I rewrote chapter 1. And will have chapter 2 soon. I just really didn't like the chapter I posted. It'd be best to listen to Pachelbel's Canon in D piano version. I will be deleting the other chapter soon.**_

Hetalia Academy was huge. That's all Mathew could think of as he wondered the halls clueless as to where he was going. He didn't know how long it had been, but he was getting more and more scared. Plus he was pretty sure class had been let out a long time ago, thus now there was no one to help him. He had arrived on campus late, and tried to find his way alone, not a good idea at all.

His camera bag keep jabbing at his hip and his suit case, which yes included more camera gear, was at his feet motionless. He was tired from the flight, tired from the bus ride, and tired from walking around. Hetalia Academy was huge, and he was lost.

The sun was starting to set, that's when the rain started to pour. Mathew ran into the nearest building taking cover. His mind was in frenzy, his cameras could not get wet. They were what kept him grounded in reality, they were immensely important. As the rain came crashing down Mathew walked deeper into the building, which if he had to take a wild guess was the music building. Paintings of famous composers filled the walls. He even recognized some of them, Mozart, Beethoven, even Bach and Pachelbel. Each room he walked in was either filled with violins, cellos, or sheet music. The next floor contained more instruments and what seemed like class rooms. Then on the third he heard it, a soft melody echoing in the lonely halls. This was a melody recognized well; he had heard it on many occasions.

Pachelbel's Canon in D major.

,but this time it was being played on a piano. Usually you hear violins translating the notes into music. This version seemed, almost sad yet, enchantingly sweet all at the same time. Mathew was in a sort of trance as he walked closer to the tune. The door he walked up to was a dark mahogany color. It's framed was covered in swirl designs the complemented the doors vine design. It was slightly open so the tune could be heard clearly instead of muffled. Clear, crisp notes flowed out into the air, one after another.

Mathew wanted to walk in and see who was creating such a beautiful sound. And maybe ask for some directions, but a voice in his head told him he wasn't even supposed to be here. It screamed at him to run, that he was intruding, walking into something that's meant to be a secret. Although he took a step back he stood his ground till the music stopped.

Silence assaulted his ears; it was strange after hearing the melody. He didn't know what to do so he reached towards the door knob, but stopped himself at the last moment. What would he do, say when he came face to face with this stranger? He could feel his throat closing up, he was nervous. He sucked up the courage and pushed the door open. He wasn't expecting the door to creak and scream, telling the stranger that someone had just walked in. Mathew looked in awe with wide eyes upon the figure.

He had wide shoulders, pale blond hair that looked almost white. His skin was pale and looked creamy to the touch, but what captured Mathew's attention were the crimson eyes that seem to pierce into his.

"Did you know music expresses that which cannot be put into words and cannot be silenced" voiced the stranger.

He had an accent, it sounded Russian? No…. Swedish? No…perhaps German. It didn't matter, what mattered were the words that had been said. What mattered was that Mathew needed to reply.

The stranger seeming to be bored by the unresponsive Canadian stood and came to an abrupt stop in front of him. This scared Mathew beyond belief, but he found himself unable to move away and even when the reds orbs were right in front of his lilac ones he didn't pull away. The two faces only inches apart, breaths mingling. Seconds passed and nothing was heard but slow breaths.

Mathew couldn't think of anything to say, his mind went blank. He wasn't really a talkative person, but he could give small responses. So why wouldn't sound come out of his mouth, he did not know himself.

"I- um…I-I-I-I…." the smaller of the two stuttered.

Then the stranger pulled away and held out his hand.

"I'm Gilbert, who are you?" the accented voice asked slowly.

Then the trance was broken and Mathew didn't feel the knot in his throat. This person, Gilbert, seemed to be an ordinary guy

"I'm sorry…I'm Mathew…your playing was beautiful." He slowly answered.

"Well Mathew! Nice to meet you, what are you doing out so late?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm new and I got here late so I missed class and I got lost, I haven't been able to find anyone to ask for directions. Then it started to get dark and then the rain started and I just ran into the nearest building. Which I figured was the music section of the school. I didn't want my cameras wet, and then I heard you're playing and I wanted to know who could play such a beautiful tune. Also I still need directions so that's why I also came up here…and-"

Gilbert looked taken aback for a few seconds.

The small boy hadn't even known when he had started crying, but he was sobbing like a small child. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He hadn't cried in front of his parents in years and here he was crying his heart out in front of someone he had just met.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry! I-I don't u-usually cry i-in front o-of others-s!" he sobbed out.

He hadn't expected for Gilbert to care.

"Whoa! It's going to be okay Mathew, just don't cry, please stop crying!" Gilbert said.

Mathew found his sobs getting quieter and the streams of saltwater stopped flowing from his eyes. The only sound he was making was small sniffles.

"Sorry…" he replied timidly.

"So you're new? You don't by any chance happen to be from Canada?" Gil asked.

There was no reason for Gilbert to know this, so he was thoroughly confused

"Yeah…." Mathew replied.

"I do believe your rooming with my friend Francis. We don't get a lot of transfers, so word gets around if there is. Don't worry I can take you there I think the rain has stopped."

"Yeah, okay let's go Gilbert." Mathew said.

"Kay, and Mathew call me Gil." He said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Then call me Mattie!" the boy half-yelled as he tried to catch up.

Mathew had no idea why he wanted to get along with gilbert so much. Maybe it was because his eyes were the color of red roses, or maybe it was because his fingers could flow across a piano. He didn't know , but he hoped that they could be good friends in the future.

"Mattie, why did you transfer to Hetalia?"

"Well, I got a letter saying that the school master had seen my pictures somewhere and that he wanted me to come to develop my skills."

This also seemed to surprise Gilbert, because he stopped walking and looked at Mathew with wide eyes.

"The headmaster requested your presence? Wow you must be some photographer."

"Is it not normal for the headmaster to do that?"

Gilbert just stared at Mathew dumbfounded.

"Look, let me tell you that you must not tell anyone that you have been requested here. Those of us who have been requested must not mingle with those who have not."

"Gilbert I don't understand…"

The building they were in front was covered in windows, and a grand door in the middle. There were lights on and it all seemed like nothing, the words Gilbert was speaking were jumbled up in Mathews mind.

"Mathew go up to room 180."

"But- Wait! Gilbert, I don't understand…"

"You will soon Mattie, I'll see you tomorrow."

Mathew watched as Gilbert walked away. He was now completely confused. He would be sure to ask about it tomorrow, but at this moment he needed to get some rest.

_**Room 180**_

Should he knock? It was his room too after all, he even had a key. He decided to just go in, because he was tired and it was his room too!

~ …..Opens door…..~

"_Francis don't be so rough!"_

"_You know you like it cherrr! Honhonhon…."_

Mathew let out quite the manly sequel and covered his eyes all the while yelling apologies.

"I'm s-s-sorry! I knew I should've knocked! I-I-I-I'm sooooo sorry!"

He heard a lot of rustling, an angry British _goodbye!_ And then felt someone bump into him as they tried exiting the door. He took this as an okay to uncover his eyes. He saw his roommate on the bed to the right, with only a blanket to cover himself. Well he had certainly walked in on something important.

"Bonjour, may I ask who you are? And why you have a key to my room?"

"Umm…well I'm your new roommate…my names Mathew."

He didn't look happy at all…He look completely mad.

"I'm sorry….Your friend Gilbert showed me where my room was and I didn't know whether to knock or come in, so-"

"Matheu , my name is Francis. We will fix this in the morning, goodnight."

"wha-"

For the second time that day Mathew was completely confused. Fix what? Did this Francis guy not want to be his roommate already? People are weird here and with that thought he put his luggage on the desk at the foot of the empty bed. Then he got in the bed, not bothering to get under the covers and he fell asleep, with the last image being crimson eyes.

_**A/N: I hope you like this version better! And I'm sorry for those of you that liked the first version, but I just didn't like it! Please forgive me! I will be sure to get the second chapter this week as well. Spring breaks almost here! You know what that means…..faster chapters! Please review, tell me what you think of Gilbert being a pianist. And yeah! Don't give up on me! I haven't forgotten about this story!**_


	2. Hidden feelings, I think

_**A/N: I'm not sure if fanfiction sends notification alerts when writers replace chapters, cause this is finally the**__**second chapter to this story And if you haven't already go read chapter 1, cause its different. I rewrote it. I think I mentioned this on my last authors note, but spring break is coming up, so this story can finally get rolling! So yeah, please don't give up on this story!**_

-Gilbert's POV-

I couldn't sleep last night; thoughts of Mathew kept me up all night. he had been called here by the headmaster…that means he has to be one hell of photographer. Hetalia is a school of arts, the tuition is pricey. That's why the majority of the kids here are from rich families. When someone gets a scholarship it's great, but when someone gets a personal call asking them to attend no strings attached. Well that means you're like a genius in your field. I got my call when I was six. The headmaster, known as Roma Vargas contacted me to ask me if I wanted to attend. Of course I said yes, I'm in the music branch, I've been playing the piano ever since I could remember. There are a few others that have been personally contacted, more specifically, Francis: Culinary branch, Arthur: Literature branch, Antonio: Culinary branch, Feliciano: Art branch (painting, drawing, etc.), his brother Romano: Music branch, and Ivan: Photography branch. Feli had said that his grandpa, Roma, was still expecting two. Mathew had arrived yesterday; he's in the Photography branch. We're still missing one, they could be from anywhere, coming to study anything in the arts.

But for now what I'm concerned about is telling Mathew. We don't socialize with the other students outside of our group, because that could result in tons of bad outcomes. When Arthur had arrived he tried making friends with a guy from Denmark, it didn't end so well. To say the least we found him crying in the bathroom with a bruised cheek and a busted lip. We all don't fit in, just because we excel in what we do. My family besides my mother didn't think I was cut out to be a musician. Even my brother had some doubts, but in the end he still supported me. I just don't want to find Mathew in the bathroom crying, I can't stand to see another friend in pain.

_Buzz…Buzz….Buzz _

_**New text message from Francis**_

_How could u tell my roommate where our room was!_

Well that was odd, why would he not tell Mathew where his room was! Unless…

_**To Francis**_

_Were you and Arthur going at it?_

_**New text message from Francis**_

_Oui, we were having the night of our lives! How could you!_

_**To Francis**_

_Look Mathews special, he was called by Vargas. We need to keep him away from the other students._

_**New text message from Francis**_

_Why?_

_**To Francis**_

_Cause you know what happened to Arthur! I don't want that to happen to him!_

_**New text message from Francis**_

_Oui, okay I will keep an eye on him till you come get him._

_**To Francis**_

_Wait what!?_

_**New text message from Francis**_

_He is going to be your new roommate, Moi et Arthur have decided to live in the same room._

_**To Francis**_

_Fine! The Awesome me can do that, by the way that was your last favor._

_**New text message from Francis**_

_Why! I wanted to save my favor!_

_**To Francis**_

_Well, then Arthur will be mad huh?_

_**New text message from Francis **_

_Okay! Fine, just hurry up. Me and Arthur wanted to stay in watching movies and I can't do that with Matheu here._

How am I going to explain this to Mathew, he's going to think I pranked him or something. Well at least this way he doesn't have to be afraid of walking in on Francis and Arthur making out or doing it. This could also be a good thing for me, I've never thought of getting a roommate. This whole ordeal could gain the awesome me a new friend to do awesome things with!

-Mathew's POV-

I woke to the sun in my face; it shined directly on my face. It hurt, my back hurt from the plane ride and my head was now pounding from lack of sleep. My limbs are cold; I just now realized that I fell asleep without getting under the one cover provided. I don't feel like opening my eyes yet, but the sun is relentless and all I can think to do is turn my head. Which is also a bad idea, my neck is sore. Apparently I slept in the wrong position ugh can this get any worse!

_**Buzz…Buzzz….Buzzzz**_

_**Tap….Tap….Tap (texting noises)**_

This is why he had dreaded having a roommate. Who the hell texts this early in the morning!? Well his French roommate does, he wouldn't be surprised if it was with the guy he was with last night. Honestly he should've knocked images of his roommate and that guy will forever haunt him. He should've stayed with Gilbert longer, and then he wouldn't have showed up at that moment. Gilbert. The musically talented stranger he meet last night. Why couldn't Gilbert be his roommate instead? Yeah he had said some strange things last night, but he seemed like a good guy. Oh, the texting has stopped. Finally I can go back to sleep, I'm not sure if I have class today….

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCk!**_

Maple! Who the hell could be knocking at the door this early? Seriously does anyone have a watch around here? Maybe if he hid under the blanket no one would notice him and he could get away with sleeping another hour or three considering what day it was. He was pretty sure it was a Saturday.

_click_

why would you answer the door!?

"Good Morning, the Awesome me is here!"

This stranger's voice sounds familiar; I think I've heard it somewhere.

"Oui, morning. Arthur will be here soon so…"

"Ja, Ja whatever frenchie."

It's Gilbert, he did say Francis was his friend, but what is he doing here and at this time? God his voice is so loud too, I just want to sleep! _Grrrr_…and I'm hungry.

"Mathew! Wake up!"

"Noooooooo, it's too ….early…"

"It's 12 in the afternoon! Hah"

This of course made be bolt up in surprise. Which was not a good thing, my head felt dizzy, but not from lack of sleep, but from too much sleep. Now sitting up I could see the small dorm I was in, it was filled with posters of food and chefs. I looked out of place and so did all my gear sitting at the edge of the bed. My roommate Francis was nowhere in sight, perhaps he was in the bathroom. Then there was Gilbert standing in front of me with an amused look. He looked like he had last night. His pale blond hair looked white with the rays of sun coming in threw the window. He was in shape, I could tell that much. I let my eyes wonder till they settled on crimson eyes. They were like rubies, like roses, like blood. My hand twitched, I wanted to take a picture of the sight in front of me, the whole scene was absolutely stunning.

"Like what you see Birdie?"

This caused me to stir, and once I registered what had been said to me I started to blush and yes stutter.

"n-n-no…i-i-I….um...Birdie?"

"Yeah! It's your nickname. It's awesome huh?"

"Yeah okay, sooo why are you here. not that I mind or anything….um… does that sound creepy? Im not trying to sound creepy it's jus-"

"Birdie! Hey it's fine, I came to tell you you're going to room with me from now on!"

I'm going to be Gilbert's roommate, well I had said that I wanted to be his roommate….but it wasn't actually supposed to happen!

"Come on!"

"Ah, okay, hey! Wait!"

When I looked up Gilbert had already grabbed my bags and was half way out the door. This was going to be interesting.

-Gilbert's POV-

There was nothing better than watching people's eyes when they came to his apartment. His family was wealthy so they had paid for him to have an apartment close to the campus. Many thought he had a dorm at the school, but he didn't. Mathew seemed to have been one of those people. His amethyst eyes wondered everywhere and his lips were partly open…they looked soft….wait what?!

"Gil I didn't know you had an apartment, does this mean if I'm your roommate I have to pay half the rent? Cause…"

"NO!...no Birdie I don't even pay for this place. It's all paid for by my family, so don't worry about it."

I don't know why I got so nervous; this is supposed to be a good thing. Mattie's going to be my friend and we'll do awesome things together!

"So Birdie do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Yeah that would be nice."

After I showed birdie his room and put his stuff on the bed we went to the living room to pick a movie. We couldn't decide what to watch so we put on a horror movie on. It was boring. I told Mathew how much horror movies had gotten worse over the years and how it was hard to find a good one. He told me about his step-brother who loved horror. His brother apparently begged to watch them, then in the end was cowering like a baby screaming about how scary it had been. He told me that he had wanted to get away from his parents, but that he was sad to leave his brother behind.

"Why did you accept to come study here Mattie, why didn't you stay with your brother and just go to another photography school?"

"I knew I couldn't let this opportunity go, my brother also said I should come. Photography is my passion."

"Why photography?"

Mathew looked a little shocked, he looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Sorry I shouldn't of-"

"No, it's just no one's ever asked me that. I guess I got into photography because I was once told that "photographers have a duty to think far more about the stories they are trying to tell – what are they trying to say and who are they trying to say it to. Their question to themselves should be 'has this story been told before' and if so 'how can I tell it differently." I wanted to be one of those people, someone that could share their story with the world."

"Wow Birdie, that's beautiful."

"hah yeah, what about you, eh? What made you start playing?"

"Music is me. I am music. I need music to breath. I live for it. You could say that I feed on music, But I just love the feeling it gives me."

I had never told anyone that before. I felt the butterflies in my stomach as I looked over into pale purple eyes. His cheeks were rosy and I felt mine burning up as well. A thought passed through my head before we parted to our rooms. _We could be so much more, you and I._

_**A/N: so yeah! Please someone review! should I have just deleted this story instead of rewriting it? I don't want to be wasting my time. The quote Mattie says is by Adrian Evans the director of Panos Pictures and the one Gil says I'm not sure. hope you liked this chapter, Adios!**_


	3. the beginning of something dangerous

_**A/N: So I've gotten a couple more favorites and followers for this story. So I've decided to keep going, hoping for more reviews! Haha well thanks to Ramengrl for reviewing, OrionOfTheSky, Mathew Williams Jones(your names nice!) , Silverflame741,kellie 1999,gothner88 and to fanfics4ever. And to everyone else who followed the first time this story came out. The song that goes with this is Clair de Lune by Debussy. (twilight be taking my songs! Haha just kidding…maybe) did I ever say where this was taking place?**_

_**Nothing belongs to me, but the story idea.**_

_Third Person/Mathew's POV?_

Last night was…..well Mathew didn't know how to explain it exactly. When Gilbert and him started talking he felt comfortable telling Gilbert things he would normally keep secret. Maybe this means they'll be really close friends? Yeah that has to be it.

Turns out it was Saturday yesterday, which makes today Sunday. Mathew was relieved to learn this, because he now had time to unpack. The room Gilbert said he could stay in has a twin bed, two book shelves and a long desk under a big window. The window looks out into the front, he could see the walkway leading up to the apartments and if he turned his head he could see a balcony next to his window. The balcony looked close so he decided it belonged to Gilbert's room. He looked back into my his room, the walls were pale white, and empty. The book shelves look like they haven't been used at all, seeing as dust had started to accumulate there. So Mathew decided to do something about it.

Mathew placed his luggage on the bed, opened it and started to pull out cameras. Once his cameras were on the bed he went over to the book shelves and deemed it was okay to place his cameras there. He grabbed a cleaning cloth he usually used to clean his Nikon and cleaned the selves of dust. He could always get another cloth later. He started to place them carefully on the shelf, each one a good distance away from the next. The top shelf held a picture of his brother and him, his first camera an AE-1 from Canon and an empty picture frame; he was saving it for a special picture. He looked over to the other two book shelves and knew he could put his photo books there. He then placed his laptop, Ipod, Iphone on his desk with the chargers. Then hung up the clothes he had brought with him with the provided hangers. Then he looked around and realized it was still so empty. His had been sent the same day he had left, it should be here by now. Then it hit him, when it shows up its going to be dropped off at the dorm. That was the address he was given, how was he supposed to know he wasn't going to be staying there? No heads up at all.

Now the dilemma of how Mathew was going to move his stuff from his 'old?' dorm to his current room. He could always ask Gilbert to help him, he did have a car so It would be easier. While Mathew was contemplating asking, said person came rushing in.

"Good Morning Birdie! You want some….breakfast?"

Gilbert let his eyes wonder, one of the book shelves had been stocked with cameras and lenses of all sizes. The German could see the two picture frames, one was empty and one contained a photo he couldn't see clearly. Then Gilbert looked at the desk, it had a phone, an ipod and a computer. This was a lot of technology, the rest still looked a bit empty though.

"ummm….Gil?"

"Yeah? OH! I was just wondering where the rest of your stuff was?"

This made Mathew laugh. So he wasn't the only one that had forgotten about the whole dorm ordeal. This would be an excellent time to ask Gilbert to help him bring his stuff over.

"It's probably at the dorm, could you help me bring it over? "

Gilbert had been talking aback by Mathew's short laugh. It sounded like music, music he had never learned before. He wanted to hear it again. Of course Gilbert also mentally face palmed himself for forgetting that Mathew WAS supposed to be rooming with Francis, so of course his stuff would be dropped off there.

"Yeah Mattie, let's eat breakfast first though kay?"

"Alright.

_Gilbert's POV_

Although the ride to the dorms was quiet it wasn't awkward. It was a sort of comfortable silence. I tried to keep my eyes on the road, but I always found myself peeking over to see what Mathew was doing. So it was when I was parked that I looked over only to find him looking at me with a focused expression. He of course must've noticed judging from the way his cheeks turned pink and he turned to look out the window.

"Birdie…"

I could see the tops of his ears heat up in embarrassment. His hands were fidgeting, and I had a sudden impulse to grab them. I fought the urge and was about to ask why he had been looking at me, but he beat me to it.

"The light coming through your window makes your hair look white. It also highlights your red eyes, your posture is relaxed and I…um….I had the urge to take a picture. Weird huh?"

He looked over at me, cheeks still rosy. His eyes looking into mine, they begged me to not judge him and I didn't.

"Sometimes I get the urge to play, to write notes on paper. When the moments beautiful you want to capture it right? You want it to be preserved forever, so no it not's weird."

I hadn't noticed that I had turned my head to look straight out. Lately I've noticed that Mathew makes me say things I usually wouldn't say. The Awesome me is going soft! Nononononononon-

"Birdie where ar-"

"Haha Gil we need to go get my stuff!"

Oh right his stuff. His stuff that's in Francis' room…oh god no. Mathew was already walking up the stairs to the room. I literally ran out of the car, ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait Mattie! You can't…I'm sorry…I.."

I pulled my hand away. Mathew whimpered as he put his fingers where mine were only moments ago. His eyes were watering and his pale skin looked red where I had grabbed him, it was going to bruise. I hadn't noticed my panicked expression, but Mathew had.

"Gil it's okay, you didn't mean to and I bruise easily. I'm used to it, my brother used to do it a lot too…"

"Mathew I'm sorry, this is so not awesome."

I could already see the bruise forming, this guy was indeed fragile.

"Well, now that you've stopped me, you can tell me why eh?"

"Yeah, well it's not that early so Francis and Arthur might be going at it again."

"This early! You're kidding…"

"I wish I was Birdie, I wish I was."

Mathew looked shocked, yet relieved that he hadn't walked in on them. He sat on the steps and I sat next to him. That's when I found out that the steps were small; Mathew and I were practically glued to each other. Our sides were flushed against each other, and I didn't mind. Although the weather was getting a little hot, about 60 degrees, which is normal for London in August. No wonder the traffic was more hectic, this is the time when the city is bombarded with tourists. It was getting a little uncomfortable sitting so close to someone, my hip felt like it was being squished. I looked over to Mathew, maybe he was being squished as well? But as I turned I came face to face with him, our faces now only inches apart. I could see the pale freckles on his nose and under his eyes. His eyelashes are long, his lips a light pink shade. God I've never had thoughts like these before, what do they mean!? I think I need advice from frenchie.

"I think we can go up now, I remembered that I had something to ask Franny."

"Y-Yeah okay."

I got up and helped Mathew get up, Then we made the trip up the rest of the steps. We walked down the hall and stood in front of room 180. There could be no noise heard from the other side, that was never a good sign. Then it began…

_Francis I can't do that_

_Pourqoui!_

_Because it's dirty!_

_But mon cher!_

"FRANCIS OPEN UP!"

There was only one way to do this, and trust me it needed to be done.

"Gil maybe we should come back later…."

"No Birdie we need to get your stuff, and I need to talk to the pervert."

I could hear the rustling clearly from where I stood. A string of French and English curses, then the lock being unlocked.

"Bonjour mon ami, Matheu. Can I help you?"

Looks like he had the decency to put on some clothes this time. I looked at Mathew and the poor boy looked terrified out of his mind. Francis will do that to a person.

"We're here to get Mathews' stuff, and…I need to talk to you."

"Oui, your stuff is in the corner."

As the door was opened I told Mathew to start taking his stuff down stairs. He agreed and got to work. Meanwhile Francis went and asked Arthur to help out, He looked grouchy, but he agreed to help none the less. When that was sorted out Francis walked back to me and raised a blond eyebrow at me.

"And what is so important mon ami?"

How should I go about telling him, knowing him he'll jump to the conclusion that its love or something. I can't love Mathew! We've just met and we're barley getting to know each other…

"Francis every time I talk to him my throat knots and I get these strange thoughts…I don't know what to do! "

This was as un-awesome as the time I got drunk and was caught by campus security, Because I had been so confused. This confusion is the same, its invaded my thoughts, I don't know what to think of the little Canadian. The same could not be said about Francis, he looked like he knew exactly what was happening.

"honhonhon, Gilbert has a crush! I must tell Antonio!"

A crush! What no that seems…possible…crap.

"Don't you dare frenchie, I'm not even sure of it yet!"

"Have you tested it out yet?"

"Nein, Francis you know what happened the last time I had a crush…"

Trust me when I say it didn't end well with my last crush, the poor Austrian moved back to Austria. Last I heard he was engaged to one of our childhood friends, Elizabeta.

"Oui I remember, for now just make sure it's a crush."

"Ja, I'll see you later."

Walking back to my car felt strange, deep down I guess that was the answer I was expecting. When I made it to my care Mathew and Arthur were leaning on the hood and talking. They must've finished quite a while ago, good thing me and Francis decided to have our conversation in the bathroom. I didn't want Mathew to overhear such a conversation.

"Ready to go Birdie?"

He looked up, his expression unreadable. He looked almost surprised to see me standing there.

"Yeah okay."

I felt awkward standing there as Mathew and Arthur said they're goodbyes. It almost felt as If I had interrupted something important.

The ride back to the apartment was also quiet, but this quiet was awkward. I was too scared to peek at Mathew and he seemed preoccupied looking out the window. The whole ride was like this, and when we got to our destination we just got out and started carrying his stuff up to his room. When all the boxes were in his room I told him I needed to do work for school. He looked a disappointed, but I didn't read too much into it, I need to clear my head. There's only one way to do that…play.

_Mathew's POV_

After the talk with Arthur, who turned out to be a pretty interesting guy, He realized that he was already crushing on his roommate Gilbert. Arthur had said that he could clearly see it on his face. He had no idea what to do with the new info, should he make a move? No he couldn't do that, he would just embarrass himself. This of course led to him pacing back and forth in his room; it was a miracle he hadn't tripped over the boxes. Ah! He knew what he should do, he should unpack.

This task took longer than he had intended, but at least he was done unpacking! The sun was going down, and he was starving. He didn't want to disturb Gilbert, he was a big boy after all! So he cautiously tip toed out into the kitchen, only to stop at the counter. There was a box of Chinese on it with his name on it. There was also a note:

_Dear Birdie, you seem to have lost yourself in that room_

_I ordered you some food for when you find your way back. _

_I didn't know what you'd like so I, the awesome person that_

_I am just ordered the same thing I ordered, Hope it's Awesome!_

_-The Awesome Gilbert_

That had to be the sweetest thing ever! I didn't know what to do, the light in Gilberts' room was still on should he go thank him? Maybe after ate….yeah. I grabbed the box and went to my room to devour it…I mean eat it like a normal person.

After devouring…um….eating the provided food Mathew collapsed on his bed. He was tired from all the unpacking and when his eyes started to drop he heard something. He placed his ear to the wall and oh, yes there it was the sound of a piano. Soft Almost like a lullaby, Gilbert really was talented. How I wish I could resist! I got up and went to stand in front of Gilberts' room. Then the playing stopped and I took this as my chance. I knocked and waited till I heard a _'Come in' _.

Gilberts' room was nothing like I had imagined. It had sheet music taped to every surface, even the ceiling. Everything was black and white, even his pajamas! A black tank top and white pajama pants and there on the wall where my bed was against was his piano. It was one of those pianos that you lean up against the wall. Then there was Gilbert, his hair disheveled and his crimson eyes looking at me. I felt my stomach flutter as the corners of his mouth pulled up slightly. He motioned me to sit with him on the bench, and my legs moved on their own accord. We barley fit on the small bench, it felt like they were sitting on the steps again.

"Can I tell you something Mathew?"

"Yeah…"

I turned to look at him, and it was just like on the steps. Our faces we only inches apart and I could see the smoothness of his skin. The redness of his eyes, how they got lighter around the pupil, His lips only a shade lighter than his skin.

"Life is like a piano, the white keys represent happiness and the black show sadness.."

If I were to lean in a little, just a little our lips would touch. Maybe Arthur was right! Perhaps I should just take the risk and make the first move.

"But as you go through life's journey,…"

Why am I blushing! I haven't even done anything…other than thought about it. Oh, Gilbert's grabbing my hand; this is the perfect moment to make a move! Do it Mathew you can do it!

"Remember that the Black keys also create music."

Gilbert why won't you take the initiative and kiss me! oh god my thoughts are escalating fast, I need to do something. My eyes were darting everywhere now, looking at anything other than him, but I couldn't bear it. Not with him clenching my hand and looking at me from so close. When I finally chose to look back, Gil smiled at me softly and started to lean in. I of course panicked and just sat there. He stopped only centimeters away from my lips and looked me directly in the eyes. I looked back, Then I closed my eyes and leaned in the rest of the way. Our lips touched only briefly, but I felt as if my heart had just exploded. I was scared to open my eyes.

"Gil…I…"

I heard myself let out a soft gasp as I felt small kisses on my eyelids. Then I opened my eyes to reveal Gilbert standing.

"You should get some rest Birdie, you look tired."

I stood, I was about two inches smaller than Gil so I had to look up into his eyes as I walked to the door. When I reached the door I looked back.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams."

I closed the door and walked down the hall into my room. I closed my door and just leaned on it for quite some time, replaying the moment over and over. I still had the fluttering feeling in my chest. Should I call my brother and tell him? No he'd probably think something's wrong and I never got Arthur's number. There was only one thing left to do. I once again collapsed on my bed, getting under the covers, after putting my glasses on the desk. I let my eyes close and as I started to drift I heard the melody again. Soft and helping me drift off to sleep, I could still feeling the warmth on my lips as I fell into complete darkness.

_**A/N: I really hope you liked this! I'm working really hard on this so just a review of "that was great" keeps me going, and makes me happy. Tell me what you think, and if you have any questions don't hesitate to pm me or something. Until next time my lovelies!**_


End file.
